Room
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Ada satu kamar di rumah mereka yang tak pernah dibuka sama sekali, Fred ingin tahu apa isi kamar itu, jawaban keluarganya selalu menggantung jika Fred bertanya. Menyuruh Fred bertanya sendiri ke sang ayah, George Weasley./Fred menaikkan alisnya menantang, "Tak perlu mengusir, Dad. Kau menyimpannya sendirian, kau egois." rnr please!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Word: 3,165**

**Warning: misstypos, gaje mungkin, ending agak maksa, agak membingungkan mungkin**

**DLDR! Happy reading, and review please!**

**=o^o=**

**Room**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu kamar di rumah mereka yang tak pernah dibuka sama sekali, berada di lantai atas ujung lorong, tepat di sebelah kamar orangtuanya. Kamar itu selalu terkunci, dia dan adiknya tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut, karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk entah mengapa, dan berakhir mereka yang kini jarang melirik ruangan terkunci itu, tak lagi penasaran apa isinya. Namun, Fred terkadang ingin tahu, apalagi dia dulu sering melihat ayahnya keluar masuk kamar itu.

Pernah sekali sang ibu menjawab pertanyaan Fred pasal kamar tak dipakai di samping kamar ibu dan ayahnya, tapi jawaban Angelina sangatlah menggantung, tak memuaskan batin Fred sama sekali. Fred masih menginginkan jawaban yang jelas, tapi dirinya tak berani bertanya pada George, pria itu selalu nampak jengkel dan kesal setiap Angelina mengangkat topik tentang kamarnya, kemudian Angelina mengubah obrolan secepat yang dia bisa. Roxanne pernah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mencari tahu, Fred mengabaikannnya, setiap anggota keluarga Weasley yang dia tanyai bahkan memberikannya jawaban yang juga menggantung.

"_Kau bisa bertanya pada ayahmu."_

Dari Uncle Bill, sampai Aunt Ginnynya, bahkan Nanny Molly dan Grandpa Arthur, semua jawaban mereka sama. Jawaban tak jelas yang sangat-sangat menggantung benak Fred, menyuruhnya bertanya sendiri pada George.

Hey, Fred bahkan gugup bertanya tentang kembaran ayahnya!

Hari ini Fred lagi-lagi melihat George keluar dari kamar itu, raut wajah George selalu sedih dan muram setiap dia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Fred pernah berasumsi bahwa itu adalah kamar dari kakak kembar ayahnya, tapi saat dia mengungkapkannya pada Angelina, ibunya mulai tertawa dan mengatakan dugaan Fred kurang tepat.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berhenti untuk mencari tahu?" Roxanne bertanya jengah, gadis tersebut membaca majalah sembari tiduran di sofa, tapi matanya menangkap sosok Fred mondar-mandir tak jelas. "Mum bilang tebakanmu kurang tepat, bisa jadi setengahnya benar, maka berhentilah melakukan hal tidak jelas!"

"Argh! Diamlah, Sis! Aku sedang berpikir," balas Fred melempar diri di sofa lainnya, melempar bantal sofa ke arah Roxanne.

Roxanne balik melemparnya dengan bantal, dan majalah sebagai bonus. "Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan kamarmu sendiri! Hancur berantakan, padahal kau sudah memasuki tahun kelima," hardik Roxanne kesal.

Fred memutar mata, "Aku akan mencari tahu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Menerobos masuk?" Roxanne langsung menutup mulut, nampak kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, dia melihat ke arah Fred yang mendadak termenung.

"Kau memberiku ide, Sis! Trims untukmu."

"Oh jangan berani kau melakukannya," peringat Roxanne ketika cengiran Fred melebar, pertanda buruk jika kakaknya memiliki ide baru, "Dad bisa marah padamu kalau kau masuk tanpa ijinnya."

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan berang, "Yang penting aku tahu isinya."

Roxanne mengerang malas, merutukkan dirinya sendiri mengapa harus keceplosan. Pada akhirnya dia pasrah, "Terserah padamu, lah."

**=o^o=**

Fred menatap kunci di tangannya, keyakinan yang tadi terkumpul penuh mendadak hilang ditelan angin begitu saja setelah dia sampai di depan pintu kayu kamar yang tak dipakai itu, sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatannya sementara George masihlah mengurus toko. Dia tahu, George tak suka kalau ada yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa ijin yang dia berikan, tapi Fred harus melakukannya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran ini. Meski keraguan terasa pekat dalam hatinya.

Perlahan dia meraih kenop pintu seusai membuka kunci yang dia ambil dari ibunya, Angelina mengijinkan Fred membuka kamar tersebut walau Fred belum meminta ijin George. Pasti tak apa, bukan? Toh dia mendapatkan ijin ibunya. Gerakannya berhenti di tengah-tengah, saat tangannya memegang kenop pintu dia mendadak bergeming, masih memikirkan apakah ini baik-baik saja atau berakibat buruk nanti.

Angin tiba-tiba datang, membuat Fred terkejut ketika angin itu menembus tubuhnya begitu saja. Dia menoleh ke jendela sampingnya, jendela itu tertutup rapat, tirainya saja tidak dibuka. Mengalihkan pikiran mengenai angin aneh tadi, Fred meneguk ludahnya, memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan pasti, kemudian membuka pintu. Tidak sampai terbuka penuh, hanya celah kecil yang bisa diintipnya dari luar kamar.

Sekarang Fred tahu, kamar itu hanyalah kamar biasa, tak terlalu istimewa mungkin. Dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk, dia bisa melihat ada dua ranjang di masing-masing sisi lain kamar, ranjang yang bersebrangan, dua lemari yang posisinya juga sama, dan dua meja yang berdempetan di ujung kamar. Fred berdiri di pintu, dia bisa melihat kedua meja berdempetan dengan jendela besar, di dekat ranjang kanan ada pintu yang menghubungkan ke balkon. Dinding berwarna krem itu tampak memudar, suasana dingin menyambutnya saat Fred membuka jendela.

"Ini terlalu biasa untuk dikunci," gumam Fred menyusuri kamar, melihat benda yang sekiranya menarik–ternyata benda yang biasa saja. Kamar itu bersih dari kotoran, meski tak luput dari debu-debu tipis yang menghiasi atas meja serta lantai. "Kenapa Dad menguncinya?" Fred lanjut bergumam tak mengerti, sedikit demi sedikit jawaban datang menghampirinya.

Fred melihatnya, dia akhirnya tahu.

Mengambil pigura yang tadi terbalik di meja, dia tertegun sembari memandang foto tersebut, membersihkan debu yang menyelimuti foto itu dengan pelan. Fred terkesiap menatap dua pemuda identik yang saling memberikan senyum ke arah kamera sembari merangkul satu sama lain, dia jarang melihat foto-foto ayahnya saat bersekolah di Hogwarts, terakhir melakukannya saat dia masihlah berumur tujuh tahun dan dia sekarang lupa.

Terkadang Fred lupa.

Lupa kalau ayahnya memiliki kembaran yang gugur saat perang Hogwarts.

Saking lamanya George tidak lagi bercerita mengenai Fred Weasley I, hingga dirinya sedikit lupa.

Harusnya Fred tahu, harusnya Fred sadar.

Kamar ini adalah kamar Fred dan George, sang kembar Weasley yang dipisahkan paksa oleh kematian.

Mendadak remaja itu kesal, kesal mengapa ayahnya mengunci kamar ini, kesal mengapa ayahnya berhenti menceritakan tentang kembarannya, kesal mengapa ayahnya menyembunyikan semuanya, semua hal tentang sang kakak kembarnya. Dia merasa kecewa, dia ingin mengenal lebih jauh Fred Sr meskipun Fred Sr telah tiada, tapi George bahkan tak mau mengatakan satu hal saja, malahan terkesan marah pada siapa saja yang menyangkutkan kembarannya.

Apa George tidak berkeinginan memberitahu anak-anaknya setidaknya cerita-ceritanya dengan Fred Sr? Apa George tidak berpikir jika anak-anaknya ingin mengenal paman mereka yang gugur? Apa George tidak mau membagi sedikit saja kenangan indah dengan kakak kembarnya pada anak-anaknya? Mengapa George menyembunyikannya? Mengapa George memilih diam saja? Mengapa George menolak topik Fred Sr?

Apakah George tak bisa melupakannya dan tak bisa menuangkannya dalam cerita kecil?

Atau, apakah George, apakah dia tak menerima kematian sang kembar?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan baru yang muncul di kepala Fred, pertanyaan yang dikiranya hilang setelah dia berhasil membuka dan masuk kamar ini malah bertambah banyak, dan banyak lagi. Tak terhingga. Rasa kecewa dirasakan olehnya, diiringi rasa kesal yang melanda, pada ayahnya sendiri. Sosok ayah yang dia anggap sempurna, nyatanya tidak. Ternyata banyak kekurangan dari George, dia pikir George berhasil hidup tanpa saudara kembarnya, tak lagi dibayangi kematian Fred Sr, tapi tidak. George hanya berhasil menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari keluarganya, sok kuat dan tak terjadi apa-apa di depan kedua anaknya, padahal dia menangis sendirian dalam kamar ini.

Fred merasa gagal menjadi anaknya, dia pikir dia telah mengetahui semua hal tentang sang ayah, tidak, dia bahkan tak tahu terlalu dalam tentang Fred Sr yang berharga bagi ayahnya. Fred ingin marah, dia sebal pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Fred memegang pinggiran pigura kuat-kuat, menggertakkan gigi memikirkan semua pertanyaan yang, sekali lagi, yang pasti dia tak berani bertanya lebih jauh.

"Fred?"

Dia tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap pigura yang dia pegang, kacanya sedikit retak. Fred menoleh ke belakangnya, menemukan sosok yang tadi dia pikirkan. George memandangnya bingung sekarang, pria itu seakan ingin meminta jawaban kenapa Fred bisa ada di sini, di tempat pribadinya. Rasa kesal membuncah lagi dalam diri Fred, George berdiri di sana seolah mengusir Fred secara diam, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? kau bahkan tidak meminta ijinku, kau tahu aku tak suka itu, Fred," ujar ayahnya menegur, Fred memutar matanya bosan mendengar teguran yang sering dia kenal, "Fred jawab aku."

Fred meletakkan foto itu di atas meja seperti semula, kali ini dia menegakkan pigura agar foto itu bisa terlihat, bukan terbalik seperti tadi. "Kenapa Dad tak pernah menceritakanku dan Roxanne tentang Uncle Fred lagi?"

"Huh? Dulu kau sering kuceritakan, Fred, untuk apa kau memintaku menceritakannya lagi?" George balik bertanya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu itu, kau tak perlu cerita-ceritaku dan Fred agar senang seperti dulu," lanjutnya sedikit dingin, menatap Fred agak menuntut mengapa anaknya tiba-tiba bertanya pasal kakaknya, "sebaiknya kau keluar saja."

Fred menaikkan kedua alisnya menantang, "Tak perlu mengusir, Dad. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau berhenti mengatakan sesuatu tentang Uncle Fred, ada apa? Kenapa harus berhenti?"

"Oh aku tak suka bicaramu, Son," George menggeleng tegas, dia terlihat marah sekarang, sesuai dengan dugaan Fred yang memang sengaja memancing George.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana Fred dulu, itu hanyalah masa lalu dan kau menghadapi masa sekarang," balas George kemudian menunjuk arah pintu keluar, memerintahkan Fred keluar secepat mungkin.

"Kau menyuruhku keluar agar kau bisa bersedih-sedih di sini? Hobi yang bagus sekali, Dad," ejek Fred mendengus, dia tak pernah membangkang pada ayahnya selama ini, tapi mengetahui hal tadi membuatnya kesal dan kecewa sekaligus.

George tak berkata sebentar. "Kenapa kau bertanya sesuatu yang tak penting seperti ini?"

"Tak penting?" gumam Fred, kali pertamanya memandang Goegre bengis. "Kenapa tak penting? Bagimu itu semua tidak penting? Apa Uncle Fred tak berarti apa-apa bagi kami? Itu yang kau pikirkan? Begitu?"

Pria tersebut terlonjak kaget, melihat Fred tak percaya. "Jaga bahasamu, Nak!"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tak mau memberikan jawaban!" Fred berseru balik, "kami INGIN mengenal Uncle Fred! Mengenalnya seperti kami mengenalmu dari pertama kami bernapas sampai sekarang. Tapi kau, kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar, kau hanya menceritakannya pas kami kecil dan itu saja sedikit sekali! Kau menyimpannya sendirian, kau tidak mau berbagi dengan kami mengenai Uncle Fred! Kenapa begitu? Kenapa begitu, Dad? Kau dulu juga pasti takkan mengatakannya jika kami atau Mum tidak memintanya menceritakan Uncle Fred, kan? Aku benar, bukan? Tentu aku benar. Aku tumbuh dengan keingintahuanku tentangnya darimu, bukan dari orang-orang Hogwarts yang blak-blakan mengatakan aku mirip Uncle Fred, aku saja tidak tahu kejahilan apa yang dia lakukan, BERSAMAMU. Ya, bersamamu, dia kembaranmu, kan? Kau dekat dengannya dan dia dekat denganmu, tapi kau tidak berniat menceritakan kehebatan kalian saat masih sekolah. Kau tak mengenalkan kami pada Uncle Fred!" Fred terengah mengatakan semua yang ada di benaknya, sekarang memandang George yang tak membalas sedikitpun dengan kecewa.

Beberapa waktu keadaan hening, George mulai membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya lagi. "Kalau kau memang sangat ingin mengenal Fred, kenapa kau tak bertanya? Kenapa kau hanya mencari tahu sendiri? Yang sekedar kau tanyakan juga cuma kamar ini dan tidak lain kau juga bodoh, kenapa kau tidak memilih bertanya bagaimana kami pada nenekmu? Kakekmu? Atau para paman dan bibimu? Kau hanya fokus pada kamar ini saja, Fred."

George mengatakannya dengan cepat dan spontan, tapi mengenai sasaran, Fred sama sekali tak memikirkan cara lain yang diucapkan George. "Itu–"

"Nah? Kau bertanya tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, kalau kau sangat ingin tahu kau pasti melakukan cara yang berbeda agar dapat mengetahui jawabannya, tapi tidak, kau tak melakukannya. Kau terlalu fokus pada satu tujuan, kau tak menyadari ada jalan yang lebih mudah untuk dicapai meraih jawabannya," nada bicara George makin menaik, "kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi, kau perlu meluaskan pikiranmu lagi, jangan serta-merta aku tak menceritakannya padamu dan kau mulai menyalahiku."

"Tapi kau juga bisa memiliki inisiatif agar menceritakannya tanpa aku meminta, kan?! Aku sangatlah ingin tahu tentang Uncle Fred!"

"Lalu kau mau apa setelah mengetahuinya?" Fred terkejut mendengarnya, dia menyadari kesalahannya, dia telah membuat George marah besar sekarang. "Lalu kau memangnya mau apa setelah mengetahuinya? Kau TAKKAN BISA menjadi sepertinya! Lalu apa? Kau mau mencontohnya? KAU MAU MENGGANTIKANNYA? KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, FRED!"

Remaja itu kehilangan balasan, bentakan ayahnya cukup keras, juga membuatnya sakit. Fred bergeming di tempat sebentar, sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa basa-basi, meninggalkan George di sana sendirian setelah membanting pintu.

Sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain George di sana.

George membuang napas gusar, seharusnya dia tak meneriakkan anaknya seperti itu, seharusnya dia tak tersulut emosinya, seharusnya dia tak berkata yang hanya mengandung perasaannya saja. George mengusap wajahnya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri, lalu dia pergi ke balkon memikirkan semua perdebatan tadi.

Fred tak sepenuhnya salah, malah Fred hampir benar di setiap poin yang Fred utarakan tadi. George berhenti bercerita pada kedua anaknya tanpa sebab, mendadak dia ingin menjadi egois, hanya membiarkan hal-hal tentang kembarannya tak diketahui orang lain secara detail. Dengan dalih mereka sudah beranjak remaja, dia memang berhasil membuat anak-anaknya tak lagi bertanya mengenai Uncle Fred mereka yang mati saat peperangan bertahun-tahun silam.

George masih tak rela, dia tak ikhlas jikalau Fred meninggalkannya, apalagi sampai pergi dari dunia ini. George tidak bisa, membayangkan Fred masih hidup memang sedikit menyenangkan batinnya, tapi Fred telah tiada. Tidak ada di sampingnya seperti dulu, bersamanya ke mana saja bahkan ke kamar mandi, tidak ada lagi Fred yang juga berceloteh mengenai lelucon-leluconnya. George selalu dirudung kesedihan tiap kali mengingat kembarannya, dia merasa tak sempurna tanpa Fred, merasa tak berguna.

Mengapa dia hidup sedangkan Fred mati?

Pertanyaan itu takkan bisa dijawab oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Fred, sang kakak kembar yang senantiasa tak pernah berpisah sedetikpun dari sisinya, meninggalkannya sendiri. Hidup tidak memiliki arti jika George tak bersama Fred. Dia begitu menyayangi Fred, fakta bahwa Fred gugur itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya, dia tidak bisa menerimanya sampai sekarang. Melihat Fred sakit saja dia terasa ikut sakit, dan dia harus disuguhkan pemandangan di mana Fred terbaring tak bernyawa di Aula Utama yang runtuh. Saat itu juga George menjerit dalam hatinya meski bibirnya tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Ambil jiwanya.

Ambil tubuhnya.

Ambil emosinya.

Tolong ambil saja nyawanya.

Asal dia bersama Fred, asal mereka bersama lagi, asal mereka tidak terpisahkan, asal mereka bersatu seperti dulu.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak melakukan permintaannya?

Miris, kesedihan yang selalu membendung hatinya tak kunjung menghilang, luka dalam hatinya melebar, kian melebar sehingga lubang besar bisa memakan tubuhnya sendiri. Fred pergi, Fred pergi, meninggalkannya, meninggalkan George sendiri. Tidak ada lagi sapaan pagi tiap dia bangun tidur, tidak ada lagi banyolan aneh dari Fred, tidak bisa lagi mendengar tawa dan suara Fred. Mereka identik, tapi George begitu menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan Fred. Dia tak bisa lagi menyentuh badan yang sama dengannya, dia tak bisa berbicara ide-idenya lagi dengannya saat malam, dia tak bisa mendengar gerutuan sang kakak apabila temuan mereka gagal.

George tak bisa lagi tertawa bersama Fred.

Bertukar senyum setiap hari, tak bisa.

Bertengkar masalah sepele, tak bisa.

Menghibur satu sama lain, tak bisa.

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Mengapa Fred yang kehilangan nyawa? Mengapa Fred meninggalkannya? Mengapa Fred harus terbunuh? Mengapa, mengapa bukan dirinya saja yang mati? Asalkan Fred tetap bernapas sampai sekarang, dia ingin sekali memutar waktu kembali ke masa lalu, asalkan Fred tidak pergi. Hancur dalam kehampaan setelah ketiadaan Fred, hancur dalam kesepian, hancur dalam kesendirian, bahkan hancur dalam memoarnya dengan Fred.

Sesak di dadanya selalu meningkat tajam setiap dia memikirkan jawaban yang tak pernah dia temukan, memaksanya mengeluarkan buliran air mata, tapi itu dulu. George sekarang terbiasa, terbiasa atas rasa sakit kehilangan Fred, terbiasa berbagi sakit itu dengan kehampaan di kamar mereka, karena kamar mereka yang paling banyak memiliki kenangannya dan Fred.

George tahu dia salah sebab membentak anaknya tadi, George tahu dia salah mengatakan Fred takkan bisa menjadi seperti pamannya. Fred mirip dengan sang kembaran, jika pemuda itu mau berusaha lebih untuk mencari tahu, maka dipasti dia telah seperti kloningan dari Fred Weasley yang telah tiada.

Tapi tidak.

Fred adalah Fred, anaknya adalah anaknya.

Dia tak bisa menggabungkan dua hal yang berbeda menjadi satu meskipun paksa. Pria tersebut memandang langit sore sendu, rasa bersalahnya membesar, kata-kata bentakannya tadi selalu membayangi kepala George. Terlalu kasar, pikirnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Meminta maaf mungkin jalan terbaik, dan lalu diikuti cerita-cerita kecil tentang Fred dan dirinya dulu.

"_George."_

George memejamkan mata, dia bisa membayangkan suara Fred di kepalanya, memanggil namanya riang.

"_George, hey George."_

Senyuman dia ukir di wajah lelahnya, entah mengapa suara Fred terdengar jelas.

"_George, George jawab aku."_

"Ya?" George hanya iseng mengatakannya, dia tak menyangka bahwa seperti ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. George sontak menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada angin yang berhembus hangat dan lembut sekaligus.

"_Aku menyayangimu, George. Lebih dari hidup maupun matiku, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Georgie."_

"Fred?"

Dia melihat ke penjuru arah, George tak berimajinasi Fred memanggilnya lagi, dia benar-benar tak membayangkan Fred berkata seperti itu dalam pikirannya. Tapi berkali-kali dia memandang, memang tak ada siapapun. Kecuali pintu balkon terbuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, dan suara pintu kaamr yang tadi tertutup juga dibuka. George segera pergi mengecek, dia masih sendirian di kamar itu.

"Apa-apaan?" gumamnya bingung, merasakan hawa dingin di tangannya seolah menarik dirinya keluar kamar.

George mau tak mau keluar dari kamar, mengecek lorong rumahnya. Memastikan tak ada yang lewat, George berencana masuk lagi, tapi pintu kamar tertutup–tepatnya ada yang membantingnya dari dalam, mengunci kamar, seprti mengisyaratkan bahwa George dilarang masuk lagi.

"_Dia membutuhkanmu."_

Bisikan di telinganya membuat George kaget, tapi menyampingkan kekagetannya atas bisikan tak dikenal yang datang begitu saja, George memilih untuk pergi. Dia memutuskan meminta maaf pada anaknya, yang mungkin sekarang berada di kamarnya sendiri, merenungi pertengkaran mereka. George menatap pintu kayu di depannya yakin, membukanya secara perlahan.

Perkiraannya tepat, Fred ada di sana, sedang duduk melamun di meja belajarnya sambil memegang sebuah foto di tangan yang dia buat pangkuan dagunya, tak menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka. George berjalan pelan, lantai yang berderik berhasil merebut perhatian Fred, pemuda tersebut memandang arah suara yang ditimbulkan, membulatkan mata melihat ayahnya melangkah ke arahnya.

"Oh, Dad," sapanya murung, "hey Dad, kau tahu? Kurasa tadi aku berlebihan mengenai–Dad?" Fred mengkerutkan kening heran karena George mendadak memeluknya erat, mengacak surai merah khas Weasley miliknya gemas. "Dad?"

George lalu berujar, "Aku sepertinya juga berlebihan tadi, Son, kurasa aku terlalu kasar padamu, _well i'm so sorry_, Fred."

Fred terkejut, tentu saja. "Untuk apa? kurasa aku pantaas menerimanya, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf!"

"Tidak kau tak pantas," balas George tenang, duduk di ranjang Fred yang memang dekat dengan meja belajar anaknya. "Pamanmu adalah pamanmu, dan kau adalah kau, kalian berbeda tapi sama. Lagipula, aku memang salah tak lagi menceritakan Fred pada kalian, Son," jelas George singkat, sangat merasa bersalah. "Jadi, maafkan aku?"

Senyuman Fred melebar, dia mengangguk cepat. "Asal Dad juga memaafkanku tadi?"

"Tentu, Fred," George nyengir pada Fred, menyuruh Fred mendekat padanya agar George bisa mendekapnya, dan kembali memberantaki rambut Fred. "Mungkin mulai saat ini aku bisa menceritakan pamanmu lebih banyak, sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana?"

Fred sekarang cengengesan, "Boleh sekali," tanggapnya antusias, duduk di samping ayahnya, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Tapi Roxanne tak ada di sini."

"Ah biarlah, Roxie bisa bergabung kapan-kapan!" Fred kini memandang George berharap, "Ceritakan sekarang, Dad!"

George menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah," balas George pasrah, tersenyum kecil melihat Fred yang sangat bersemangat, lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada mendiang sang kakak.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, bukan rasa sakit lagi yang datang, hanya ada rasa hangat dan nyaman.

"_Aku mencintaimu, George."_

George menutup mata mendengar bisikan yang sangat jelas itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Fred."

"Hm? Dad bilang apa tadi?"

"_Nope, nothing_."

"Ehh? Ayolah, Dad! Beritahu aku!"

"Aku berkata tidak, Fred."

"Kau kejam, Dad."

"Jadi kau mau tahu atau tidak? Jika tidak aku akan mengurus toko lagi."

"Mau, mau! Jangan pergi, biar Uncle Lee dan Uncle Ron yang mengurusnya."

"Nah begitu."

Sore itu dihabiskan dengan canda tawa yang terdengar keras dari kamar Fred, tak ada yang mengganggu sore sempurna mereka, tak ada.

Atau mungkin, ada.

Sosok tak terlihat duduk bersama mereka, sosok identik dengan sang pemilik toko lelucon, mengukir senyuman tipis.

"_Aku menyayangimu, kalian, selalu."_

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
